Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On
is a 2016 Japanese anime television series based on Capcom's ''Monster Hunter action RPG series, specifically the spin-off entry Monster Hunter Stories.[[Wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Monster Hunter Stories RPG Gets TV Anime in 2016.] The series is produced by David Production,[[Wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Monster Hunter Stories Anime to Be Animated by David Production.][[Wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON Anime Listed at 48 Episodes.] directed by Mitsuru Hongo and written by Natsuko Takahashi, featuring character designs by Takuya Saito and music by Masaru Yokoyama. It began airing on Fuji TV on October 2, 2016.[[Wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON TV Anime Reveals Cast, Staff, October Premiere.] Plot Lute and his friends Cheval, Lilia, and Navirou live in Hakum Village, where chosen children learn to be Riders. Riders form a bond with friendly monsters called Monsties hatched from eggs, riding them as mounts for travel and combat. Due to monster riding being a taboo skill in a society filled with monster hunters, Hakum Village is isolated from the outside world and keeps its riding tradition a secret to all but a few privileged individuals. As Lute adventures with his friends and learns more about monster riding, a past threat remerges called the Dark Blight, infecting the nearby forest and leading to more aggressive monster attacks. A new generation of riders now has to find a way to stop the blighted monsters without having to destroy them outright. Characters A young boy who aims to be the best monster rider who was brought to Hakum Village after his parents' death. Unlike the other riders, he formed kinship with a Rathalos he found himself instead of one given to him by the village. He is voiced by Mutsumi Tamura in the Japanese version and by Brittney Karbowski in the English dub.[[wikipedia:Funimation|Funimation] - Fall 2016 Announcement – Monster Hunter Stories Ride On.] A peculiar and egotistical Airou who accidentally stumbled across Hakum Village one day and never left. He's known for his poor direction skills, odd behavior, and love of donuts. He is voiced by M.A.O in Japanese and by Trina Nishimura in English. One of Lute's best friends known for her experimental item combinations. She originally intended to become a rider like Lute and Cheval but decided against it in favor of exploring the outside world in her future. She is voiced by Minami Takahashi[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON TV Anime Casts Minami Takahashi as Lilia.] in Japanese and by Kate Oxley in English. One of Lute's best friends, he's more quiet and reserved than Lute and Lilia. His Monsties are Rathian and Velocidrome. He is voiced by Ryōta Ōsaka in Japanese and by Joel McDonald in English. A mysterious loner Rider girl that Lute and Navirou come across after leaving Hakum Village. Her Monstie is a Barioth. She is voiced by Yui Makino[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Yui Makino, Ryota Ohsaka, Tetsuo Goto Join Monster Hunter Stories Anime/Game Cast.] in Japanese and by Tia Ballard in English. The chief of Hakum Village who also leads the kinship rite for riders. Voiced by Tetsuo Gotō and Sonny Strait. A monster hunter that stumbles across Hakum Village. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Tomokazu Sugita, Nana Mizuki Join Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON Anime Cast.] and by Robert McCollum. The captain of the Scriveners, a world-exploring research group. Voiced by Nana Mizuki and by Colleen Clinkenbeard. The teacher of the riders and trusted member of the Hakum Village community. He has an eager personality and a frequently used "top form" catchphrase. Voiced by Junichi Yanagita and by David Wald. A rider with a direct attitude and the only girl in Lute's class. She often chides Hyoro. Voiced by Ayaka Asai[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON Reveals 5 Anime-Original Characters.] and by Jad Saxton. A less confident rider in Lute's class and the younger brother of Genie. Voiced by Michiyo Murase and by Apphia Yu. One of the older riders who assist Mr. Dan and Hyoro's older brother. Voiced by Yūma Uchida and by Micah Solusod. One of the older riders who assist Mr. Dan who helps lead teambuilding exercises. Voiced by Itaru Yamamoto and by Cris George. One of the older riders who assist Mr. Dan. He's often seen protecting Hakum Village from outside monster threats. Voiced by Takanori Ōyama and by Ricco Fajardo. Broadcast The series premiered on October 2, 2016 in Fuji TV's new daytime timeslot at 8:30am, that runs on Sundays in Japan.[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Fuji TV Creates New Daytime Anime Timeslot for 1st Time in 10 Years for Monster Hunter Stories.] It later premiered on UHB, OX, Tokai TV, KTV, OHK and TNC. The anime's theme song, titled "Panorama", is performed by Kanjani Eight.[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - KANJANI Eight Sings Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON TV Anime's Theme.] The series has been licensed in North America by Funimation.[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Funimation Licenses Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON TV Anime.] Crunchyroll is streaming a subtitled simulcast in some countries outside of Asia,[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Crunchyroll Adds Yuri!!! on Ice, Monster Hunter Stories, Tōken Ranbu: Hanamaru, Show By Rock!!#, Magic-kyun Renaissance, More.] while Funimation is streaming an English simuldub.[[wikipedia:Anime News Network|Anime News Network] - Funimation Adds Monster Hunter Stories Ride On Anime to SimulDub Lineup, Reveals Cast.] References External Links * Official site (Japanese) *Wikipedia article *''Monster Hunter'' wikia article Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Articles in need of images